


I Shall Worship At Her Feet

by GeekBehindtheGlasses



Series: In Morte, ut In Vita [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekBehindtheGlasses/pseuds/GeekBehindtheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to learn and understand and memorise every moment. Molly is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Worship At Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So this would be Sherlock/Molly second time fic, set directly after On The Edge of that Precipice. Again, all a bit clumsy and cute, though I somehow managed to slot first time saying 'I love you' into it. Oh well.

Molly was fairly sure that for most couples this would be the morning after the night before. Instead, in that mixed up way they seemed to have, it was now the lunchtime after the morning before. Their first time had been a rather rushed, slightly clumsy affair, but Sherlock had clearly enjoyed it. Molly had tried desperately to make breakfast afterwards, but he kept standing behind her with his hands finding a way under her dressing gown. Not that he’d done much, he seemed very content just to let his fingers trace across her stomach and hips. She’d had to give in eventually, giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster before dashing upstairs. A part of her had expected him to come running after her, eager for round two, but he didn’t appear.

Once she’d pulled on some clothes, she found he was now sitting on the laptop in the living room. She couldn’t imagine what anyone would think if they saw him, sitting in his boxer shorts, hair still damp from their shower, staring intently on his laptop.

“Something important?” she asked, as she walked around the back of the chair and found herself a little lost for words. Sherlock was sat reading an article on the female orgasm with some rather clear diagrams on the female genitalia to accompany it. It seemed he couldn’t quite shake the fact he’d reached a climax that morning but she hadn’t. In a way she had to admire his attention to detail, she couldn’t think of many partners who’d ever cared that much about her enjoyment. Of course, he did seem to be taking a rather scientific approach to it, as only Sherlock could. “I’ll let you carry on reading.”

Sherlock didn’t reply as she walked away, so she couldn’t resist a quip as she reached the door. “You’d better study hard; I’ll be giving you a test later.” He turned to look at her then, his eyebrow raised. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks, probably that bright red flush that she always went when she was embarrassed. They wouldn’t even say that in porn she thought to herself. “That was...I mean...ignore that.” She stammered it out and practically ran out of the room.

“I’m holding you to that,” shouted Sherlock after her. Molly stopped dead in her tracks biting her lip. That was certainly not the reply she’d been expecting, but she had to admit it was going to intrigue her.

As she sat at the kitchen table debating making lunch, she wondered just how much more research he could do. She’d tried to busy herself doing things round the house, but every time she saw him sat there with the laptop staring intently, her mind started wandering. So far, she’d tried to do a washing load three times and had never got as far as turning the machine on, she’d tried to wash the dishes but now the water was just going cold in the sink next to the dirty dishes and there was a half dusted shelf. It seemed she had a one track mind today.

“Molly,” Sherlock spoke as he appeared in the doorway making her jump. “Would you please join me upstairs, I believe there is a test to administer.” She wasn’t quite sure how she didn’t just jump out of the chair and run upstairs, but she managed to follow him at a sensible pace. Her stomach was doing flips; she couldn’t stop staring at the nail marks she’d left in his back from the morning.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Sherlock shut the door and stared at her. He seemed to be analysing her, but he also seemed rather confused.

“Well, you might want to remove your clothes,” he said at last, waving a hand at her.

“Oh,” she responded, starting to pull her t-shirt off and wriggle out of her jeans. As she began to remove her bra, it finally dawned on her what felt off. “Aren’t you going to...?” She nodded in his general direction and hoped that was enough to indicate what she meant. Sherlock just shook his head and continued to watch her as she finished stripping off.

“Good,” he said softly, crossing the gap between them. Leaning in, he kissed her gently, resting a hand on the small of her back. She almost sighed; there was something so nice about it. “I need you on the bed.” He spoke quietly when they broke the kiss, reaching up to push some stray hair behind her ear.

There was something unbelievably gentle about the way he made sure she was comfortable on the bed, hovering above her all smiles and gentle hands. Once she was comfortable, he leaned down to kiss her again and this time she could feel a little more force behind it. When he pulled back this time, his face was serious. “If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me and we’ll stop right away. If you don’t like something, again, just tell me. Has the test begun now?”

Molly let out a snort of laughter at that, covering her mouth with her hand at how unladylike it sounded. He reached out and moved her hand away, staring intently at the way she bit her lip.

“I’ve been studying very hard; I’d like to show you what I’ve learnt.” He was so earnest when he spoke that all Molly could do was reply yes. Sherlock began to kiss her again, it felt more like the way they’d kissed that morning when they’d been all full of lust. He began to kiss his way down her jaw and then her neck. When he hit the exact spot that made her moan, he smiled against her skin. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she replied breathily. “I really like that.”

Sherlock obliged her by continuing to kiss and even lick that spot, enjoying the little gasps and moans she made. Making sure he was propped up on one arm, he let his other hand drift towards her breasts. Just like the night before, he brushed a nipple with his thumb and marvelled at the way her body arched a little to the response.

“You remembered that,” she muttered, but he quieted her by kissing her. He remembered that; he remembered every line and curve of her body; he remembered the way her body responded to every touch. He intended to memorise everything about this. He worked his thumb in a circle across one nipple and then the other, alternating between kissing her lips and neck as he went. She was breathing much harder now, the stimulation having exactly the effect he hoped it would.

When he suddenly moved back to kneel between her legs, Molly pouted at him. Then she saw there was some strange mix between a devious smirk and a nervous look on his face. For a moment, she wasn’t quite sure what he intended to do. Then she saw how he looked down between her legs and found herself, quite unconsciously biting her lip. Carefully, Sherlock reached forwards and stroked two fingers slowly up. He was quite sure he’d found what he was looking for when she suddenly gasped and arched up.

“Ah, I see what they mean,” he said quietly, running his fingers over the spot again and marvelling at the instantaneous reaction from Molly. “You seem to have a very strong reaction to clitoral stimulation.”

“Yes,” she cried out. “Yes I do. Fuck, keep going.”

Sherlock hadn’t quite been expecting the expletive, but as his fingers continued to work he could see why she’d had such a reaction. Her hands were grabbing at the sheets, her back arching up every so often, and there was such a look of pleasure on her face. The articles he’d read had been quite clear that manual stimulation of the clitoris was what was most often required to bring a woman to orgasm and it certainly seemed to be working.

“More,” she gasped out at one point and Sherlock complied by speeding up his rhythm. He was trying so hard to focus on the moment and understand it, but he was finding it more and more difficult. It was becoming impossible to take his eyes off Molly’s face and her expressions, but he was also trying to contend with his natural urge to deal with own arousal. He’d already decided it wasn’t about him though; he’d had his climax that morning and had denied Molly. Now was her turn and he wanted it to be all about her. He wanted to understand all the ways he could pleasure her, all the things that she enjoyed.

Even as her orgasm started to build, Molly decided that she was definitely in love with Sherlock Holmes now. Any man who would take the time to research the female orgasm and then insist on bringing her to orgasm without paying attention to himself was a keeper. It had also been a very long time since any partner had ever done this for her, usually any clitoral stimulation she got involved her own fingers or something she’d bought at Ann Summers. She could get used to this. When the orgasm did hit, she arched her back up, digging her toes into the sheets. She let out a long moan and sank back down onto the bed with a satisfied smile. It had been quite a while since she’d had an orgasm; she’d not exactly been paying much attention to herself since they’d arrive in the country.

Sherlock was kneeling at the end of the bed staring at her with a grin. He’d never really realised he could do that and Molly’s smile was all he needed to tell him that it was a good thing to know how to do. For a moment, she just lay there smiling, just enjoying the come down, but then she sat up to kneel opposite Sherlock.

“That was pretty good Sherlock. Well, that was very good,” she said it with a grin, she suddenly felt like some silly schoolgirl rather than a grown woman. There was something so nice about being with Sherlock like this, it was all gentle and clumsy and relaxing. “Now what about you?”

“What about me?” he asked absentmindedly, trying as hard as possible to commit everything to memory so he could replay it all later. There was some careful analysis to do to ensure that he was doing everything right. She said he was very good, but he was sure there was more he could do. Molly looked pointedly towards his crotch and the damp patch developing on his boxer shorts. “Oh, that.”

Molly giggled. He was so oblivious to his own needs it seemed, completely consumed by getting things right with her. As she leaned in to kiss him, she reached down and pressed a hand against his erection. He gasped into her mouth, which was certainly a strange feeling, but it just made her smile. It took a little manoeuvring to get the underwear out of the way so she could begin to gently stroke his erection. Just as with the night before, his eyes went a little out of focus when she touched him.

“Not used to this, are you?” she asked quietly, pressing soft kisses to his cheek once she’d spoken.

“Not really,” he replied, his voice quaking. “Masturbation didn’t really factor into my regime so I’m not used to anyone touching me.”

“Ah”, she said softly, continuing her gentle strokes. She could feel him tensing and the way his breathing was speeding up. It wasn’t going to take him long, especially when he wasn’t used to it. Molly leaned right forward so that she could whisper right in his ear, her breast pressed against his chest and his erection almost brushing her. “I have to admit, you’ve been missing out.”

That was all it took. He let out a sudden gasp and spilled out over her hand. She let go quickly and saw back, knowing it was probably better for this not to be too intense for him. It was interesting for her to watch the way he swayed a little as he came down, his entire body was not used to or prepared for this at all. She knew it was going to take time, but there wasn’t exactly a rush.

“I think you’re right,” he said eventually, voice still a little shaky. “I can definitely see why people do it on a regular basis.”

For some reason, that made Molly start giggling almost uncontrollably. There was something innocent and yet completely ridiculous about him. Her laughter was clearly infectious as soon Sherlock was laughing too.

“We should,” she managed to gasp out between her giggles. “We should get clean.”

“Another shower?” He was trying hard to get his laughter under control, but it was hard. “Think of the water bill.”

“Sod the water bill,” Molly cried out and shuffled off the bed. “Coming to join me?”

Sherlock practically jumped off the bed, which left Molly doubled over in laughter yet again. She’d forgotten that he was now only half out of boxer shorts and the sight was just too ridiculous for her. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled them down and began to steer the still giggling Molly towards the bathroom.

“I love you, you know that right?” She managed to get it out as she took deep breaths, but was shocked when Sherlock suddenly stopped pushing her along. She spun round, suddenly aware of what she’d just said.

“I know,” he replied quietly, but his mind was scrabbling for what to say. “I think, I think I love you too.”

The words tripped off his tongue so easily and they sounded so right. This was love, he was in love with her and he wanted to be with her. It all seemed so easy. Molly closed the gap that had formed between them and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I think we’re going to be okay,” she said quietly, though she was sure that wasn’t strictly true. There were going to be bad days, she knew that, it was Sherlock after all, but maybe they could make this work after all.

“Yeah,” he responded, “We’re going to be okay.”


End file.
